Betty's Bubblegum
by TheTogaedHail
Summary: We know of what happened to Simon Petrikov. But what ever happened to his ex-fiance?


Simon hurt her, sure... But that would never stop how she cares for him. It's odd being away from him. His deeds, his words, so bizarre and scarring that she left him, never to return so he could be stuck with that accursed crown. The only thing that made it worse was that she was pregnant... His words still rung through her head: "As if the Ice King should care about some parasite?! You foolish people are all going to die! The mushroom clouds are coming and none of you will escape it! Nobody cares what or who is carrying some brat in their belly!" She doesn't know what happened to her Simon, but she won't let it happen again, not when she'll be having a child.

…...

Pain, pain, pain and more pain as Betty pushed and pushed as the doctor ordered her to, the nurse remaining by her side. After what seemed like an eternity of force and devotion, she felt lighter in her lower half and she heard a faint crying. The doctor left for a bit then came back with her child perfectly cleaned. He gently handed Betty her daughter and her face lit up as he spoke, "It's a girl."

Betty softly stroked her daughter's head and kisses it lightly as she slowly rocks her arms as an arm-cradle for her baby, "She's as cute as a gumdrop.."

One of the nurses stood by her and smiled brightly, "What will you be naming her?" She leaned toward the baby slightly and it cooed softly at her and Betty.

Giving one last look to her daughter, Betty's eyes softened and she held her closer still, "I'll name her-... What is that?" Betty's attention averted to the window by her room that was now visible from the curtain being moved open. It was snowing.

The nurse rushed over and looked out, "Snowing in the middle of summer?" The two pondered over it for a small time before once again turning their attention to Betty's new baby girl.

_Several years later..._

"Mama! It's snowing again!" Betty's daughter giggled and jumped about as snowflakes fell slowly from the sky. Betty slowly caught one flake that melted immediately in her hand as she thought quietly to herself, watching her daughter play; the snow was there when her daughter was born, when the nuclear bomb was falling from the warships above, and was here now. The only question: why was it here now?

Betty heard a voice nearby and grabbed her daughter who yipped in slight surprise. Betty shushed her and they hid behind a destroyed car only to see a blue man with a white beard and blue tunic floating by. They stayed hidden until he was gone and Betty's daughter went back to playing. Betty's eyes never left him until her daughter began coughing loudly, gasping slightly for breath. She whirled around to see a pink glob with a smile on it beside her daughter who had a bit on her hand. Betty began to panic and managed to get her daughter away swiftly.

…...

Finally coming across a hospital, Betty rushed inside and took her daughter with; the hair of Betty's daughter slowly turning mushy and pink, "Don't worry, sweetie. You're going to be okay." The little girl slowly held her own hair and remained quiet, her eyes wide as her hand slowly turned pink as well.

Betty whipped on a lab coat once she got her daughter to the chemical room. She began looking through and mixing certain compounds and isotopes before stopping abruptly as her daughter tugged at her coat. A soft groaning and gurgling could be heard from the hallway; it seemed like there were more than just one voice making the sounds.

Slowly slipping to the door, Betty took a peek out to see an odd, colored creature walking toward the door. She gasped silently and closed it before grabbing cabinets and tables and barricading the door. Betty's daughter whimpered slightly before her mother picked her up and held her close to her, "No, no, no, my little bubble-gumdrop, it'll be okay. Don't cry, don't cry..."

The sounds and groans became louder and suddenly there was a slow banging at the door, multiple fists hitting the door. Betty's daughter began to cry before shivering and cuddling close to her mother. Betty slowly picked up her daughter and carried her to a table; she set her down and began gathering their things, "A-Are we going, mommy? How are we g-gonna get out?"

Tears welled up in Betty's eyes as she looked over her now fully-pink daughter. She gently squeezed the side and saw her daughter was squishy and dry. She gently leaned and kissed her daughter's forehead before tossing out a bag of books and flasks and beakers wrapped in tapestry to keep them less likely from breaking.

Betty went to her daughter and slowly picked her up and held her one last time, "I'm so sorry, my little gumdrop..."

"M-Mommy?" Betty no longer spoke, she slowly carried her daughter over to the window and chucked her out with a cry as the doors burst open, the tables and cabinets breaking apart from the force. Betty's daughter screaming until she harshly bounced off the ground, no damage done besides slight flattening. She heard her mother's voice faintly shout, "Run!" And so the girl ran after trying to grab the bags of flasks and books, getting as far as one little girl could as the building her mother remained in slowly turned blue and icy.

The girl finally came to a stop and began crying, crumpling up against a tree as she let the bags remain where they were for now. A slight rustle came from the bushes and she gasped aloud, trying to scoot back against the tree. Eyes peeped out and a candy-head slowly popped out, "She looks like one of us."

Slowly tilting her head, Betty's daughter blinked quickly and sat up, see the womanly features of the candy people before her; one of them was candy corn and another was a peppermint as well as the others being random other treats. They slowly came up to her and began talking after introductions – which weren't very easy as the candy people had no memory of life before now.

_Nine hundred years later..._

Bubblegum slowly paced around the area she had been found by the candy people. She looked around and smiled softly before her eyes laid upon the same building she lost her mother in. Bubblegum slowly made her way over.

…..

The doors were difficult to get open, but PB manged. They broke off the hinges half the time until she reached the room she was looking for. Bubblegum hesitantly made her way inside only to see the creatures from ten years ago were frozen solid – as well as her mother who's eyes were wide with shock. PB slowly picked up a frozen lab coat from the rack and held back tears before making her way back out, "I want to be the one to save you, now, mom."

Over the years, Princess Bubblegum did exactly that, using her new life expectancy to her advantage. She learned more and more about the studies of science as she grew; she met a boy named Finn who eventually began helping her around the bedroom turned make-shift lab. PB created a potion to revive dead candy people and, after multiple problems and issues that repeated later on in her adventures with Finn, she perfected it.

As PB grew more and more, however, she noticed her focus on the task she set out on began to diminish. She was the princess of candy kingdom; she had responsibilities to attend to. One day, she simply stopped working on it. Too much was occurring in her life including suitors and dealing with the pesky Ice King who wouldn't take a hint. The resurrection potion she had been working on for her mother simply lost its importance.

Later on, PB took the potions and books and flasks and all the work on the resurrection potion back to where her mother's body remained frozen, still. She carefully set them all around her and teared up as she stared to the floor before clenching her eyes shut, "I'm so sorry, mommy... I just can't help you..."

"You look so much like her, you know..." PB's eyes shot back open and she turned her head around to see the Ice King standing in the entrance. A long silence lasted between the two while Ice King shifted awkwardly, "What did you say?"

"About what?" He adjusted his crown and hovered slightly while his beard flapped.

"I look just like her?"

Ice King laughed, "Oh, that? I have no idea. I just sorta felt like saying it for some reason. It kinda seems like something a guy would say in a movie, ya know? Those old, weird 'plastic box' thingies with a wiry, flat strip in 'em?"

"Yes! I know what a tape is! Just-... Never mind." PB walked past Ice King outside and he shrugged in response before following her out.


End file.
